blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ironthistle
"Shadowclan is the best clan ever and nothing will change that “ - Thistletooth about shadowclan Thistletooth gray she cat with blue eyes and a scar across her left eye , she joined blog clan on Nov.28 2017 and then joined the wika on Dec1. 2017 Personality she is nice, Fun, loyal, sometimes sarcastic,she talks about cats a lot, she sometimes gets annoyed and wants to slap some in the face with a fish , . She is not a cleanpaw and sometimes breaks rules for enjoyment (sometimes) 'Friends ( you can add yourself) ' * The amazing Spidey (Spidersong) * The sparkiest Cheetah (Cheetahspark) * The wonderful Libby (Libbypaw) * The weird Rosepaw (Rosepaw) Trailing stars * nothing yet but she hopes to be a editor or a writer for it .or if they want a film about it she's up to filming it. Fanfics She has 2 accounts on Wattpad just look up Thistletooth or Tigerstar2. some of her works are Smokeclan Sunhearts destiny ,Shere khans son, Ways to get kicked out of shadow clan , 101 ways to get rid of Firestar, Warriors Thistlestars revenge and a few more . Her OCs Thistletooth ( gray she cat with blue eyes and a scar across her left eye .) Brighteyes ( ginger and white she cat with a green eyes and a scar across the left side of her face Lavaburn ( black she cat with orange patches and amber eyes ) Snowfall ( white tom with blue eyes ) Bravepaw ( yellow tabby tom with green eyes ) Swift ( brown tom ) Blazefoot ( tortishshell tom with yellow eyes) Sootmask ( dark gray tom with black points and green eyes ) to be finshed . Quotes # Great Tigerstars ghost # Great StarClans kits # Oh My Cats # May Starclan light your path # Great Thistle of blood clan # oh my starclan # mousedung # great flying cats # great Darktails ghosts # great flying cat heads # I love cats # Meow # For the love of starclan # cats # the cats are coming Trivia / fun facts # She is 14 years old # she is as old as the warrior cat series ,but its older by about three months # she was born in june 2003 # She joined Blogclan on Nov. 28 2017 # She started reading warriors in First or Third grade ( I don't rember when I started ) # Her favorite warriors are Darktail, Needletail, Sleekwhisker, Tigerstar and Alderheart # she thinks that Violetpaw and Darktail should have been mates # her favorite arch in warriors is A Vision Of Shadows # Thistletooths oc looks like Thistle's pet cat in real life # She likes to be called Thistletooth or Thistle over Splashpaw in RP and when on Live chat # She is a film maker buts she's not professional yet # She has 30 stuffed-animal cats and about 30 Wildcat stuffed animals # she wants to be a state trooper when she grows up or a voice actor or a regular actor she also wants to be a professional Filmmaker # she wants a German Shepard # She thinks her cat Is from the Dark forest # you can find out her cat's name under her first wattpad account Thistletooth # She wanted to make the offical warrior cat movie # she does not have a YouTube channel but is working on her parents about letting her have one # She loves drawing cats and she can draw cats better then people ( its true ) # her favorite show is the Lion Guard # she wants a warrior cat tv show as well as a movie ( I know the movies coming ) # In real life people think she's obsessed with cats because of Warriors # Warriors is her favorite cat series �������� # her Blog clan editor account is Splashfall Or Thistletooth now obviously # her Favorite songs are Firework by Katy Perry , Roar By Katy Perry , Good Time. By Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen, Everybody wants to be a cat from the Aristocats. # her official clan is Thistleclan in which she is the leader # she randomly started to sing in class without knowing it and her classmates told her to stop # She has a Spotify account called Tigerstar2 so please follow # she caught a mouse with her cat Who help her find it ( just ask me about it ) # Her cat loves playing with mice and will play with them instead of eating them . # she really wants her Oc Thistletooth to make it into a Vison of Shadows book 6 raging storm. Or a vision of shadows book 5 river of fire # She might Film a series about life after shattered sky for the rouges if Darktail survived # her favorite warrior cat books are. Shattered sky , Thunder and Shadow , Hawkwings journey and Path of stars . # her favorite movies are the Aristocats and Miss Minoes # She hates Firestar and Squirrelflight and all the boring characterw # she believes starclan and omens and prophecys are just nonsense # Cats will Take over the world # She has her own clans called Thistleclan, Brambleclan, Smokeclan and Mudclan . # She wants Darktails Kin to come back . # she has only flown one airline and that's jetblue # she wants an official warrior cat airplane ( she's working on getting one) # she loves wolves # she is a speed reader from when she was little and can finish a warriors book in an hour and a super editon in a day # This orignally was called Splashwhisker # This is long # this page is claimed by Shadowclan . Shadowclan rules Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice